Myth IV Broken Cycle
Myth IV is the fan concept of what occurred after Alric returned to Muirthemne. After the destruction of Soulblighter and the banishment of Cartuke--Alric begins to order the extermination of the rest of Soulblighter's armies. During this time, Alric begins to cement his ties with the Fir'Bolg, Dwarfs, Warlocks, Skrael, Trow, and Forest Giants. Vy'rony, now queen of the Fir'Bolg becomes betrothed to Alric. Alric, fearing his mortality and the enigma of the world's cycle of light and dark--decides on a new course of action. Antero the sage, approaches the aging emperor and tells him of a youthful spring found in the Drowned Kingdom of Yer-Ks. Tidal, the Sea God accepts Alric as a true ally and allows him to bathe in its rejuvenating waters--restoring him to his youth. Alric then returns to Muirthemne and continues overseeing the reconstruction of the empire. Balamung is reforged anew, and Vy'rony sits with him as his Queen--uniting the Ermine and Muirthemne. This is a time of great uncertainty as many pirates, brigands, and dark archers attempted to halt Alric from reaching the spring of youth. Finn (son of Soulblighter and Shiver), now goes by the title "Mercernary Lord," and bears the head of Mjarin. Finn begins to rally all evil to him and seeks out the body of Balor, if Mjarin's head was placed on Balor's body, the Leveler would be restored, and darkness would once again cover the world. Rallying to Finn's cause through preservation or money is Gor-Ash and the Bre'Uno, the Ghols, Myrkridia, Mauls, and Fetch. Moytirra comes back into the world and forces the Shade Mazzarin to fight for her cause. Mazzarin brings forth a mighty ghost army that lays siege immediately to Forest Heart. Durak (now a full Avatara) rallies the Forest Giants and animals to fight off Mazzarin but Mazzarin's forces prove too powerful and Durak is forced to ask for aid. Albrecht still fights off a horde of Ghols and sends troops to aid Durak immediately. After a brief skirmish, Mazzarin and his troops leave the forest and head north. Syrkrosh and her spider children come forth soon after Mazzarin's departure and cover his retreat. With the tain destroyed, Syrkrosh is able to walk the world again, and she joins Finn in his quest to bring the dark back into the cycle. The Deceiver is thought to have died in the battle against Shiver and has not been seen since. Vy'rony, hearing of Fenris' plight and the mage Kyrilla--sends Baeldun to assist Four Bear and ne'Ric to cure them of their stoned curse. Eventually Fenris and Kyrilla return to the world, and Kyrilla is enlisted into the Avatara order. Along with Syrkrosh, Finn, the Leveler, Gor-Ash, Moytirra, Mazzarin, and B'Y'laggo--the Myrkridia find a way to reconstitute Thalor's eye and bring Thalor back into the world. Leitrum is now known as the ghost emperor and joins Mazzarin's army as well. Though there is a lot of infighting, all the villains agree that the return of the Leveler ensures victory to the forces of darkness--repairing the broken cycle. Along with Alric, Durak, Baeldun, Kyrilla, Antero, comes a new hero from the past--having mastered the art of the whispering dream and drank in the well of souls, Rabican is reborn, having passed his soul into a new human guise. Eventually the Warlocks are forced with a choice, join with Moytirra or stay with the Emperor, and a civil war breaks out. The Trow end up facing the same dilemma and follow in the Warlock's wake. The Trow that want peace stay as allies to Alric, while some Trow seek to become their own power base again and join Finn's forces. Eventually Mazzarin breaks free of Moytirra's spell and manages to join with Alric as well, but this is not before the Leveler is restored to full power. WIth the Leveler restored, the undead begin to rise again and the world is fought for all over again. Alric is then approached by Tidal who states that he has found an answer to the breaking of the cycle--a dream stone that would be capable of killing the Leveler once and for all. Seeing this as the last chance to achieve victory Alric decides to allow Mazzarin to take the stone and face off against the Leveler. The Leveler summons Cartuke and Cartuke regains his full power--the final battle begins and the fate of the Myth world is left in the players hands... Following many missions and battles, the plugin concludes with Mazzarin sacrificing himself to completely destroy the Leveler, Cartuke manages to fully kill Fenris, ne'Ric, and Four Bear, but is driven off by Kyrilla's new spells. Alric kills Finn in an epic duel, Vy'rony slays Gor-Ash, while Tidal and Syrkrosh manage to stalemate each other (Syrkrosh is at her full power)--Leitrum's ghost army faces off against Baeldun's forces and Leitrum is gratefully put to rest. The ending leaves many villains and heroes alive with Moytirra considering leaving the cycle of evil after the Dark Gods forsake her and turn their attention to Cartuke. Category:Fanon